


Campsite fantasies

by seraphina86



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Camping, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons References, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Falling In Love, Forest Sex, Forests, Frottage, Halflings, Kinktober 2019, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Tabaxi, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina86/pseuds/seraphina86
Summary: Seraphina wishes to have some alone time with her sexy tiefling Silence, but what's a girl to do if you're surrounded by your fellow adventurers?There's nothing a few choice words and a bit of frottage won't cure! This is going to be fun! 😘





	Campsite fantasies

Seraphina kept her eyes trained on the tall, ridiculously handsome tiefling as he pottered about the camp collecting wood and kindling to start the fire. She licked her lips in a predatory manner, like a lioness eyeing up her next meal. The fire in her belly roared as she imagined his lips trailing kisses across her over excited skin. A lost, dreamy look fell across her fine features as she allowed herself to get lost in her fantasy. "You could help out every once in a while" Silence murmured as he sauntered past with another armful of kindling. From somewhere far away Seraphina came crashing back into the present. She snorted with laughter, "I do plenty round here." She quipped waving her hand across the small clearing they had made as a camp for the rest of the evening. "Besides," she narrowed her eyes as her smile grew wider, "I've been enjoying the view."   
Silence looked back at his little Captain, a smile playing on his own lips. "Is that so" he replied as he dropped his last armful to the ground, rubbing the dust and dirt off his hands. Seraphina cocked her head to one side and motioned for him to take a seat on the fallen log she was perched on. Silence took a quick glance around the camp. There was no sign of the rest of their party. It looked like they were alone. His eyes flashed dangerously as he swept over to her. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew that look. She barely had time to react before he was upon her, pinning her flat against the mossy log, his lips already devouring her, just the way she liked it. His hands snaked their way down her thighs earning him a long, low moan of pleasure from Seraphina. She thrust her hips upwards, grinding herself against him whilst wrapping her thighs around his waist....

The sound of crashing through undergrowth made Silence bolt upright. He immediately grabbed hold of Seraphina and pulled her up. Her heart was galloping like a herd of wild horses through her chest as she pulled her rapier loose searching for the source of the commotion. Beside her, Silence had drawn his scimitar, his free arm placed protectively out in front of her. 

"There you are!" Exclaimed the relieved voice of Opal the Tabaxi. The dabbled sunlight danced off her vivid orange fur as she trampled through the brambles, quickly followed by the dwarves Gorin and Eldeth. Merlin the child elf was nowhere to be seen, but that was hardly surprising. That boy was as silent as he was deadly. You wouldn't expect anything less from a ranger. Just because you couldn't see him, doesn't mean he's not there keeping a watchful on the party and their surroundings. "We were looking for you everywhere!" Sighed Opal as she flopped down in front of them, stretching out her long feline limbs. Her ears twitched, instictively assessing her current situation. She seemed not to have noticed the fact Silence and Seraphina had their weapons drawn. Silence breathed a sigh of relief as he sheaved his weapon. Seraphina just stood there, her mind racing. Her arms felt heavy from the sudden spike of adrenaline. Silence reached for her rapier which she held loosely at her side and gently took it from her. She closed her eyes as he gently slide her weapon out of harms way. "Easy now Captain" he growled as he took a hold of her hand and pulled her back down to sit. She glanced up at him, he looked flushed too. Oh how she wished they could go back to before!  
"Soooo, what have you two been up to?" Opal asked as she struggled to reach an itch she clearly had on her foot. Seraphina felt her cheeks redden at the question. She had never met someone like Opal before. She had the most incredible sense of smell and hearing, but when it came to reading social situations, she was completely hopeless. A quality that Seraphina had grown to adore in this exotic cat woman. Silence, who still had a hold of Seraphinas hand, gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We've been gathering wood and kindling for the fire." He explained as he settled himself to sit beside Seraphina. Gorin, who happened to lumber by at this point, stopped and looked at the abandoned pile of wood. "Having trouble lighting it ey?" He asked as he propped his battleaxe against the trunk of a nearby moss covered oak tree. He bent over the pile, arranging it neatly into a good sized beginning of a fire. Seraphina felt Silences tail curl around her back, the tip coming to rest between her thighs. She sighed. The forest clearing was cool, the air crisp. Shafts of deep orange sunlight broke through the dense forest illuminating the odd dust mote as it floated lazily by. The last of the days light was failing, before they knew it night would be upon them. Seraphina shivered slightly. She couldn't tell if it was due to the falling temperature, or the fact she couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt to have Silences lips against hers. She pushed herself against Silence, and took a deep breath. By the Gods he smelled so good! He reminded her of being back on her ship sailing across the ocean. The scent of a storm lingered on his skin. It complemented his dark purple complexion, which always reminded her of the sky at night, as dark and mysterious as the man himself. She flicked her gaze over to Opal who seemed engrossed in telling Gorin the best way to strike up a fire. Seraphina took a chance and reached up landing a quick kiss against Silences cheek. The corners of his mouth curled into an enchanting smile, which only fuelled the flames of passion burning within her.  
"Well I managed to catch us this for our supper me dears." Chimed Eldeth as she swung four dead rabbits in front of Seraphina. "Woah watch it Eldeth!" Seraphina cried as she scrambled backwards loosing her purchase on the log. Quick as a flash, Silence grabbed a hold of her, scooping her up and pulled her on to his lap, wrapping his arms protectivly around her. Eldeth swung the carcasses over her shoulder, oblivious to Seraphinas squeamishness.   
"Anyone want to give me a hand with these?" She called to the rest of the party. Opal looked up at this point. She watched the rabbits swinging from Eldeths shoulder, a feral gleam in her eyes. Her long, pink tongue licked her muzzle. Her whiskers quivered with longing. Eldeth hoisted them out of Opals reach, "any one else" she mumbled to herself as she scurried away to where Merlin was hovering in the background, having finally materialised. His ever vigilant eyes were still keeping a watch on the other activities going on in the camp. Seraphina felt her heart lighten as she watched Eldeth wrap a protective arm around the young elfs shoulders. Merlin was too young to be surviving on his own. Even if he was perfectly capable of doing so. She was growing exceedingly fond of and dare she say it, attached to the child.  
From beside her, Silence began running his hand absentmindedly up her arm. Her skin tingled with every stroke of his fingers. She nestled her head into his neck, inhaling deeply before releasing a throaty sigh against his ear. His grip on her tightened. Apparently she had his full attention. Opal was now trying to take the tinderbox from Gorin, insisting she knew a quicker, more effective way to light the fire. Gorin, bless him, was trying to explain, in the nicest way possible, the fundamental flaws with her plans. It appeared everyone was preoccupied and going about their own business.  
Seraphina flicked her tongue gently across Silences earlobe. He shivered involuntarily. She smiled as she placed her lips against his ear. 

"I wish I could be alone with you" 

She breathed, her lips brushing against him. He pulled his face down and around bringing his neck into contact with her mouth. She took the opportunity to nip him playfully with her teeth. He gave a soft, barely audible groan as he pulled her close to him. She decided to take it one step further. 

"Do you know what I would do to you, if we were alone?"

She continued as her fingers found their way to his wrist. Stroking the outline of the spiral which had been branded onto his flesh. Silence shifted on the log. Seraphina giggled softly to herself. She waited, listening to Opal and Gorin who were now dividing the pile of wood into two separate piles. They obviously couldn't come to an agreement and had decided to each start their own fires using their own unique methods.

"I would get you completely naked." 

She whispered,

"Its been so long since I've seen you out of your armour"

She nuzzled her nose against his jaw. Silence nodded slightly, his tail twitched around her, snaking it's way between her clenched thighs, rubbing against her intimate parts. Her breath caught in her chest.   
Having a tiefling as a boyfriend was such fun! "Continue" he replied as if nothing was happening. She swallowed hard.

"I would kiss you all over, from head to toe" 

She replied. Silence flicked his tail, enticing her on.

"I would get down on my knees, and take you into my mouth."

Beneath her she could feel his rock hard erection. She shifted herself against it. Very, very slowly, she rocked her hips forwards and back. Grinding herself against him. Now it was Silences turn to squirm as he tried to keep it together. Seraphina pressed onwards.

"I would start slow, trailing my tongue across your cock"

She drew out her pronunciation of the word cock, gyrating her sex against the bulge in Silences trousers.

"But I would take my time on your head, I know how much you like that baby "

She teased as she continued to slide herself ever so slowly against his lap. The throbbing between her own legs was delicious. She could feel herself growing slick with excitement. Her heart was racing as he took a sharp intake of breath. His arms were now a vice around her. "Seraphina" he growled. There was a slight hint of a warning in his tone, but she ignored him. She was having far too much fun.

"I will take as much of you into my mouth as I can baby. I will not stop sucking and licking and kissing you, until I can taste the first salty pearls of you on my tongue......"

Silence hissed in infernal, something which he rarely ever did, in public. It was so loud it caught the attention Opal.  
"Is everything alright Silence?" She asked as she sat back on her heels, charcoal smears across her face blending in nicely with her tiger stripes. Silence didn't move. A vein throbbed along his neck, he almost looked pained. Seraphina smiled sweetly at Opal. "Oh he's fine, just got a splinter." She lied. "Do you want me to take a look at it?" Asked Gorin as he backed away from his now roaring fire, smacking his hands together. Opal huffed as she threw the two bits of charred wood she was holding to the forest floor, got up, and began muttering darkly to herself in her native tongue, as she stalked across the campsite. Seraphina elbowed Silence in the ribs, as Gorin stood hands on his hips looking at him expectantly.  
"Er, no, it's ok Gorin. I'll be...fine." Silence finally muttered, casting his eyes down to look at the wicked little woman sat in his lap. "Suit yourself lad." Gorin replied as he went to collect his battleaxe and stomped over to where Eldeth was trying to swot away an overzealous Opal from tonights supper.   
Seraphina smiled innocently up at Silence, as she wiggled her hips against him. "You are a very naughty halfling" he growled as he tried to adjust himself beneath her. She looked up through her eyelashes at him, pouting her lips. His heart swelled with longing. Damn she had gotten right under his skin.   
"I think, we should go and gather more firewood" she suggested as she rose swiftly from his lap holding her hand out to him. Silence looked back over the camp. They were all engrossed in their own thing. 

"Come on Silence, time to make our fantasy, into a reality."


End file.
